baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Peldvale
Hunter * Palin * Ted * Raiken (Chapter Three) |woken_by = Bandits, Giant Spiders |mobs_respawn = Bandits, Blacktalon Elite, Hobgoblins, Hobgoblin Elites, Flinds, Huge Spiders, Giant Spiders, Wraith Spiders, Black Bears, Brown Bears, Cave Bears, Wild Dogs, War Dogs, Gibberlings |mobs_once = Bandits, Black Talon Elites, Black Bears, Brown Bears, Wild Dogs |treasure = 65 GP |other_loot = |related_quests = * Vai's Bounty Upon Bandits * Main quest Name required |notable1 = |layout = |other_layout = |places = |connections = |north = Bandit Camp |east = None |south = Larswood, Spider Wood |west = Friendly Arm Inn |appears_in = BG, BG:EE |code = AR2400.are |area_icon = AR2400BG1.png |caption3 = }} The Peldvale sits east of the Friendly Arm Inn, but generally is not encountered until Chapter Three – en route to the Bandit Camp to the north. Much of the area is taken up by four large lakes and two smaller ones. There are also a few cliffs and patches of impenetrable forest, making travel through the area a series of twists and turns. Encounters *Viconia (449.738) – An evil drow cleric and potential companion is on the run in the north-western part of Peldvale. *Ted (3377.463) – Hunting on the northernmost lakeshore. ** In the original Baldur's Gate without its expansion Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast, Ted is simply named Hunter. ** With the original Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast installed, this character is named Palin instead. *Raiken (4013.594) – Only a few steps to the east, a named bandit amongst bandits will try to rob or kill you, forcing you to kill him, or else introduce you to Tazok at the Bandit Camp. ::''Note: Raiken, as well as his fellow Teven in the Larswood, will no longer be encountered here if Gorion's Ward has already emptied the trapped chest in the Bandit Camp's main tent, thus beginning Chapter Four.'' Treasure The lakes in this area have quite a few barrels washed up on their shores, some of which are lootable for small amounts of gold. can be found in four barrels: * 1207,1798 – Western shore of the western great lake: * 1413,3464 – Southern shore of the southern great lake: * 2904,2473 – Southern shore of the eastern great lake: * 4093,2550 – Southeast to that eastern lake, at the smaller pond's shore: : ''Note: Locations are the same for both game editions.'' Enemies * Bandits ** Blacktalon Elite * Hobgoblins ** Hobgoblin Elites * Flinds * Gibberlings * Bears: ** Black Bears ** Brown Bears ** Cave Bears * Spiders: ** Huge Spiders ** Giant Spiders ** Wraith Spiders * Wild Dogs ** War Dogs Transitions * N: Bandit Camp (hidden until Chapter Three, after killing Tranzig at Feldepost's Inn in Beregost or convincing Teven or Raiken to take you there) * W: three areas: :* Bandit Camp (hidden until Chapter Three) :* Fishing Village (Area North of Friendly Arm Inn) - 16 hrs :* Friendly Arm Inn - 20 hrs * S: two areas: :* Larswood - 16 hrs :* Spider Wood - 16 hrs * E: no exit :''Note: Some of these transitions and travel times seem unlikely, if not just plain wrong, when referencing the World Map(s). The map was revised somewhat for Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, improving the plausibility of none of these transitions, instead worsening the situation for a few.'' Category:Infobox Incomplete